Take advantage of my Drunken State
by donielle nash
Summary: .."Lets get you upstairs." he said with a seductive smile. He took me upstairs to a dark room, and laid me on the bed. The last thing I remembered b4 I collapsed was him unzipping my pants.EXB VAMP/HUMAN. I dont own Twilight. Sm does.
1. Party to be remembered

**This may be A short story. It depends if people like it and tell me to keep going. Hope you like it.**

**B POV.**

"Do you really have to go?" I whined, grabbing a hold of Edward's sleeve. We were laying in my bed, every inch of us touching. "Yes, Love. I must go and hunt. But, I'll be back soon." He whispered, kissing my neck. I snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Hurry back." I said. It was a Saturday morning, and i had nothing to do, and no where to go. I was still forbidden to seeing Jacob, so I knew this would be a long day. Edward wouldn't be back till Sunday night, and I was hopelessly bored. We lay there intertwined for a long moment before he finally rose from the bed and sighed.

"I will see you soon. I love you." He said as he climbed out of my window. "Love you too." I whispered, knowing he'd hear it. Sighing, I got up and started the laundry. Then I cleaned my room, and scrubbed the bathroom floor. When I was done, I looked up at the clock. _9:45._ Ugghhhh. I went back into my room, laid down, and fell asleep. I slept dreamlessly, when I heard the phone ring. I groaned as I stumbled down stairs to answer it.

_Jessica._

"Hello?" I answered, groggily. "Bella? It's Jessica."

"Yea, I know. I have caller ID." I said, absently. "Oh, right. Well, I'm really bored, and I was wondering if you would wanna come over later?" She asked hesitantly. "Well, I'm glad when your bored, the first person you call is me." I said sarcastically. "Look, Bella." She said frustratedly. "Do you have something to do, or not?"

I bit my lip as I hesitated. I didn't want to admit I didn't have plans, but I also didn't want plans with Jessica. "No." I answered, in defeat. "It wont _just_ be me, and you, don't worry. I invited Mike, Angela, Ben, and Lauren too." I didn't have plans, so what was the harm? I could just hang with Angela, and Ben. "Okay, sure." I agreed. "Cool, I'll see you at 7." She said and hung up. I smiled as I put the hone on the hook. I actually had plans that didn't involve mythical creatures.

I skipped off to my room and laid on my bed, and took a long nap.

I awoke in the dark, and I stumbled out of bed to turn on my lamp. I yawned and looked at my clock. _6:55._ Now I would be late! I ran into my closet and threw on a black t-shirt, and some dark jeans. I grabbed my jacket, and rushed out of the door.

When I was a block away from Jessica's place, I heard the music and saw the bright lights. So many cars lined the street, that I had to park two blocks away. When I finally reached her front porch, I gasped. There were people all over her lawn, and blazing lights shone through all her windows. I walked through the door, which was already open, and looked around. I spotted Jessica from across the room, and she came over to greet me. "I thought it was going to be just a few people." I shouted over the music.

"It was! But, I guess more people showed up than expected." She shouted back. I nodded, and weaved my way back to the door.

"Bella! Come over here!" I heard Mike call.

I turned to look at him hesitantly. He was laying on a black couch, with 3 drunk guys next to him. I looked at him cautiously, and realized he wasn't drunk._ Thank God._ I thought. "Why don't you come over here?" I shouted across the room. H e rose form his spot, and approached me, smiling. I never realized what a pretty smile he had. " You weren't leaving, were you?" He asked. "Well, actually I was." I admitted.

"Don't go." he pleaded. I looked around the room, filled with drunken people and shook my head. "No, their all drunk. I should really go." I said turning back to the door. "Well, I know where Jessica keeps the sodas and stuff. Lets just hang, Bella." He said following me. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him curiously. He wasn't flirting with me, or acting like he usually did. He was acting....Friendly.

Weird.

I sighed, and answered, "Why not."

We walked into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. "Why is no one in here?" I asked. "I dunno. Hey! You have to try this new _soda._" he exclaimed. I looked at him curiously, and shrugged. "Okay, what's it called?" I asked, absently. It took him a while to answer, but he finally did.

"I dunno. It has some European name. I'll get you some." He said with a smile. "Alright." I agreed. I sat down at the table and traced its patterns with my pinkie finger. I heard him open the fridge, and I heard the clinking of glasses. I looked absently out the window as he came and sat across from me. "Try it." He said shoving a glass to me. It was a tall glass, filled with something pink and bubbly. I picked it up and took a sip. "It's good." I said with a smile. It had a weird after taste, almost bitter, but I liked it. I finished the glass, and asked him to pour me some more.

As he poured more into my glass, he had a strange look on his face. I shrugged it off and continued to drink. Whatever this stuff was, I liked it. I had about 3 more glasses before I slouched down in my chair. I felt the room begin to swim, and I let out a groan. "Are you dizzy?" he asked. He almost sounded happy about it. "A little." I admitted.

'It's probably because you haven't eaten anything. Come on." He said taking my hand. He led me to the snack table, which was crowded with people. I was feeling more dizzy by the second. I handed me something green, and I took it. "What is this?" I asked. "It's Jello." He answered, smirking.** (A/n: it's a jello shot for those who don't know. Filled with whiskey.)**

I put it into my mouth and smiled. "It's all squishy!!!!" I squealed.

"Have another." He said shoving it at me. I downed 4 more, and then Mike pulled me to the dance floor. We swayed to the beat of the music, and I laughed. He ground his hips into mine, and he kissed my neck. I smiled at him, as we continued dancing. Songs passed, and we continued to dance on one another. "Isn't that Cullen's girl?" I heard some one whisper. I looked around to see who, but saw no one. Mike, and I continued to dance, when I suddenly felt light headed. I dipped to the floor, and Mike pulled me up.

"Lets get you upstairs." He said with a seductive smirk. "Alright!!!!!" I shouted, giggling. He walked up the stairs, and took me into a dark room. He laid me down on a hard bed, and proceeded to unzip my pants. Everything after that was a blur.

**Hope you liked it. If People don't really respond to it, i wont continue. If they review and junk, I'll keep the story going. =)**


	2. What happened, Mike?

**All you guys really responded well to my story! So here is chapter 2, only **_**a day after chapter 1!**_**Your reviews made me so happy. So this is my gift to you. Here we go, chapter 2!**

**E POV**

I had hunted down two lions, one deer, and a grizzly I stole from Emmett's grasp. I was crouched behind a tree, with Alice by my side, when her eyes glazed over.

"_Isn't that Cullen's girl?" asked, Eric Yorkie. The vision panned over to two teens dancing on one another in a crowded room. Bella, and Mike Newton were the 2 dancing on one another. Bella looked around to see who had made the comment, but came up empty. She continued to dance as Mike placed his lips on her neck._

_End Vision._

A sharp growl ripped through my chest, and Alice placed her hand on my trembling shoulder. "Edward I'm sorry-"

"It was probably just an innocent kiss." I said cutting her off. She heard the doubt in my voice, and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Edward." It had to be innocent. Bella probably was dancing with _Mike,_ and he took it a little too far. I was sure that when he did she would push him away.

My demeanor of understanding, soon turned to one of rage. How dare he? I'll kill him. I'll tear his head off, and drink his blood. When I return to her, if _one _single hair is out of place, there will be hell to pay. I pulled out my cell, and called Bella's house. That's when I realized, she was already at the party, cradled in Mike Newton's _human _arms. And that's when I let the sobs rip through my chest.

**B POV**

I woke up in my bed. What happened? The last thing I remembered was a party…..and dancing……with Mike……and Mike was unzipping my pants? _O My God._ What happened to me? I sat upright in my bed, and immediately fell backwards. My head hurt like hell. What was wrong with me? I looked over to my right, and saw a small piece of paper folded on my pillow. I picked it up, and it read:

_Hey, Mike Newton dropped you off last night. You looked beat. Get some rest Kiddo. He said you fell asleep, and he brought you home. What a good guy, huh? Have a good day. Be back Later,_

_Dad._

Maybe I was imagining the 'unzipping' of my jeans. He said that I fell asleep. That's what happened. It had to. Convinced by my pep talk, I hopped out of bed. That's when I felt it. A throbbing pain, through my legs. _Maybe…..no….did he?_ My thoughts were in a shamble, and my head was still hurting. Did I have a hangover? I'd never even tasted alcohol. I sighed, angry, that I couldn't remember what happened last night. I sat back down on my bed, and closed my eyes. And that's when it came to me in a flash. Mike was passing me a strange pink drink, and I was tossing it back as if it were water. One things for sure, that was not water.

I leaned on my side, and grabbed my house phone. I needed to call Mike and see what happened. I dialed is number out of the phone book, and put the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mike? It's Bella." I said hesitantly. "Oh, hey Bella. Some party last night, huh?" he said, strangely. He almost sounded disappointed. "That's what I called you about. I cannot, for the life of me, remember what happened. Charlie says you brought me home last night because I fell asleep, and I was wondering-"

"That's exactly what happened." He snapped. I had never heard his voice so callous before. "Mike? Are you okay?"

"I gotta go, Bella." He said, and then hung up.

What was that about? I made an angry grunt, and then went upstairs to take a shower. I stripped down, and then examined my body in the mirror. I had a cut on the inside of my thigh, and bruises along my leg. What happened to me???

I crawled into the shower, and I let the hot water fall over me. I wanted to cry but, I couldn't. I wanted to cry for that last night, I wanted to cry for myself, and most of all, I wanted to cry for Edward.

**E POV**

"Edward, get up." Alice instructed. I was laying face down in the dirt, as I cried. No tears fell from my eyes, but I still felt the pain. I was not angry at Bella. If she felt that Mike is what she needed, then so be it. I had never felt a greater feeling of self loathing, than I had at that very moment.

I drove her into another mans arms. When I saw him, I would kill him. Why couldn't I be human? Why couldn't I be all she needs and more? Why did I have to be this hideous monster? How could she love me? Does she not see that she can do so much better?

All these questions filled my head as I stayed on the ground. I ignored Alice's pleas for my to get up. I laid there, and I just let my self cry. And as I stayed there, face down in the dirt, I cried for me, I cried for last night, and most of all, I cried for Bella.

**I cried too. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Tell me what you think should happen next.**


	3. I dont Remember

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**B POV**

After I got out of the shower I wrapped my towel around my body and went back into my room. As I was pulling out a top for me to wear, my phone rang. I looked down at the caller Id. Edward. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, Bella. I wont be back tonight. I'll meet you at school, okay?" His voice sounded strange. Almost robotic. "Yea, that's fine. But, why? What's going on?" I asked curious. _Could Alice have seen what happened last night? _I wondered idly. " I just need to hunt longer than I thought." He said. His voice changed a little but, it was still off. "Alright, Edward. I love you." I said. I thought I heard a faint _"Do you really?"_ , but I shrugged it off. "I love you, Bella." He whispered and then the line went dead. _What was that about?_I wondered. I got dressed, and then decided to read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Midway into the second chapter my phone rang again. I didn't bother looking at the Id, I just answered. "Hello?" I said. "Bella, how could you?" A small crying voice asked. I had no idea who's voice it was, but it did sound familiar. "Umm… Who is this?" I asked hesitantly. "Jessica." she sniffled. "What did I do to you?" I asked genuinely confused. "Don't act so innocent, Bella." Her voice changed from hurt to angry. "I saw you and Mike last night!" she shouted. I was silent for a long while and then I heard her burst into a fit of tears. "Jessica, what are you talking about? All we did was dance."

"No. I saw you upstairs in my room." she snapped. "You knew how I felt about him, Bella!" she cried. I felt my heart stop. _What had I done?_ And more importantly, _What had I done that Jessica could have seen?_ "Jessica, listen-" I started. "Just forget it, Bella. I hate you." she spat and then hung up. And it was at that moment that I allowed myself to cry. I laid across my bed and wailed as loud as I could. I was so angry that I couldn't figure out what happened. Did I have sex with Mike? The very thought made me sick to my stomach. I was a virgin, and that would have meant that……._I lost it to Mike._ And at that thought, I cried even harder. I always wanted to give myself to Edward. I wanted him to be my first, my last, and my only. How would I even tell him?

**E POV**

It was now Monday morning and I was driving my siblings to school. I still had a lot on my mind and decided that I would confront Bella about it. What's the worst that can happen? I let everyone out of the car, and then waited for Bella to show up. About 5 minutes later a faded red truck pulled into the lot. I waved her over and she walked to my car hesitantly. I studied her face intently as she approached, and something about it unnerved me. Her faced looked worried, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. "Hey, Love." I said as she entered the car. "Hey. So what's this about?" She asked curiously. "Alice saw something this weekend and I wanted to ask you about it." My voice stayed strictly business-like as I spoke. I heard her heart beat speed up and I looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What did Alice see?" She asked, intensely. Her sudden intensity shocked me so it took me a while to answer. "You were dancing with Mike _Newton_ and he kissed your neck." I said through clenched teeth. I watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh." Was all she said. "Bella, it is taking every ounce of my self control not to go into this school and snap his neck." My hands tightened into two fists and she looked at me with the same shocked expression. I didn't want to scare her with all of my anger so I tried to calm down. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Do you have anything to say?" I asked, my tone softer. She looked up at me with a frightened expression and then she began to cry. She put her head in her hands and sniffled. I looked at her with a horrified expression and then pulled her into my arms. "Bella, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this." I whispered unwillingly. She pushed me away and sat up. "No, Edward. I _want _to tell you what happened….its just….. I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" I asked curiously. "Can we talk about this later? We're going to be late." She said opening her door. I agreed and we walked into the halls in our way to our first class. As soon as we entered, the room erupted in laughter. As I scanned the thoughts of the people present, I suddenly felt my blood boil. Then I looked to the center of attention. _Mike Newton._

**Please review.**


	4. Anger and tears

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**B POV**

Edward and I walked into our English class holding hands and suddenly the room erupted with laughter. I felt Edward stiffen at my side and I shook his arm. "What's wrong?" I asked. He simply acted as if I hadn't spoken. I followed his furious gaze to the one person who had the attention of the entire room.

Mike Newton.

"Hey, _Bella._" said Eric, his voice thick with implications. I gave him a half hearted smile and took my seat beside Edward. He still hadn't spoken and I wondered what kinds of thoughts that he might be hearing. Just as I was about to ask him about it, our teacher, Ms. Hubbard, called the class to attention. She began her lecture on whether or not Shakespeare's view on women was chauvinistic and prejudice . Her lecture bored me to sleep and I had to fight to keep my eyes open.

As I sat there half asleep, I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I turned and it was none other than Trisha. I never really talked to her much, but she seemed nice enough. Her long black hair covered her eyes as she whispered to me. "I heard you and Mike did it at Jessica's party. So how was it? Are the rumors about him true?" she whispered as low as she could. It wasn't her fault that my boyfriend had super hearing. I saw Edward clench his fist out of the corner of my eye and I reached over to touch his shoulder. He stayed frozen under my touch, not even acknowledging that I was present.

"Nothing happened, Trisha." I whispered harshly. "You probably should tell him that." I looked over at Mike, who was leaning back in his chair whispering to Eric. I felt my blood boil hotter than it ever had. "May I be excused? I don't feel so well." I heard Edward murmur. "Of course, Mr. Cullen." Ms. Hubbard excused him and I looked after him longingly.

"Edward I-" but he was already gone. Finally the bell rang to dismiss first period. I got up and practically ran over to where Mike sat. "What are you telling people?" I hissed. "Just telling them what happened, Bella. Don't act like you don't remember." Not only was he saying this to me, but he was saying it loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

I rose from his seat and came up behind me. "And you were wonderful, Bella." he purred. He earned a few chuckles from that comment, and then he strutted out of the classroom. I was so angry, confused, and full of hate, that I began to cry. I pushed myself through the crowd that was gathering and picked up my books. I was in such a hurry that I bumped into Angela. She looked at me with so much guilt that I cried even more.

I mean, what should she feel guilty about? I walked until I reached my next class and wiped away my tears. Edward followed in quickly after and took a seat beside me. He still said nothing and suddenly I felt a familiar whole ripping into my chest. I felt more tears coming to my eyes, and then I just couldn't stand it anymore. I rose from my seat and approached Mr. Perkins. "I'm feeling sick. May I be excused.?" My flushed face must've convinced him, because he wrote my slip with a worried expression. I let my tears fall freely as I ran down the hallway to my truck.

**E POV**

As Bella and I took our seats, the room erupted with laughter. I looked straight at Mike Newton, wondering what he possibly could be thinking. Maybe he knew what happened that night sense Bella didn't seem to remember…….

_Trisha is sooo hot. I should take her to that party next week. Maybe we'll hook up. Hopefully she's not like…..Bella. It should be better this time._ he thought. What should be better this time? And that's when I heard it. An angry voice screaming from the back of the room. I looked back only to see, Jessica Stanley. Her thoughts were full of vulgarities and anger.

_How dare Bella sleep with Mike!!!! And then she tried to deny it!!! I saw her kiss him! And I saw them on my bed. There's no way Mike's lying about this. What a tramp. She knew how I felt about him! How could she……_ her thoughts trailed of angrily. I looked down at the top of my desk and tried to asses what I'd just heard. Bella, _slept_ with _Mike Newton_. Was that why she said she didn't remember?

I felt so heartbroken and overcome with doubt that I couldn't speak. If I opened my mouth I would begin to sob. I decided that Bella couldn't have done that. I listened to Jessica's thoughts one last time. She was reliving the night at the party. She was looking through a crack in her door, and what she saw broke my stone, cold, heart. Mike was laying on top of Bella unzipping her jeans and kissing her lips.

I felt my self let out a low growl. I decided to hear Bella's side before I jumped to any rash conclusions. _You idiot! She doesn't have a side! She couldn't remember! _I thought to myself angrily. Then Trisha, tapped Bella's shoulder and said how she had heard about Bella sleeping with Mike also. My fist tightened and Bella laid a soothing hand on it. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak.

Finally I couldn't handle it. I whispered an excuse to the teacher and walked out of the room. I just needed time to think. I walked into to men's restroom and found a stall. I put the seat down, and there….in that stall…..I began to think. What were the chances that Mike slept with Bella? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. But….I saw it. I saw it in Jessica's mind.

I sat there for a while longer when I heard the bathroom door open. "Cullen? That you?" It was Ben, Angela's new boy of interest. He knocked on my stall and I opened it. He leaned against the wall and stared at me sympathetically. "I take it you heard about Mike, and Bella?" he asked. I wasn't ready to speak, so I simply nodded. "I feel you man. I messed up with Angela too. I got wasted and said some really mean stuff. I saw Bella, she was kind 'a wasted too. Don't be too harsh on her." and with those words of advice, he left.

I sat, dumbfounded, when I heard the bell ring. I got myself together and made my way to my second period class.

I sat down next to Bella and looked at her intently. Her face was flush, her eyes puffy, and she was about to cry at any minute. I reached out my hand to console her but she rose to her feet before I could. She said she wasn't feeling well and was immediately excused. I watched as she ran out of room, and that's when I heard her cry. And that's when I knew what I had to do. I had to kill Mike Newton.

**Please review.**


	5. I know you'll hate me

**I know your gonna hate me but this is a serious question guys!!!!!**

**Do you want Edward to _kill Mike?_ Would that be okay with you guys? Like I dont want this to be OOC but If you want it please ask. I will update this Monday but I need to know how you guys will react!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!?!? **


	6. Suicide

**Okay, so I got a lot of mixed opinions. **

**1. Edward kills Mike slow and painfully**

**2. Edward beats Mike up, but doesn't kill him**

**3. Edward does nothing.**

**Some of you have no idea how you want this to go. So **_**I **_**have made a decision on how this will go. What will I do? Stick around…….**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**B POV**

I drove down the highway with no particular destination in mind. Eventually I drove far enough and pulled over. I was standing at the edge of a forest I had never seen before. I could still hear the noise from the freeway and that irritated me. I needed to be alone. I needed to think. I ran deeper into the forest and fell to my knees. "Bella?" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I rose from the ground and was looking in the face of Angela. "Angela, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked as my tears continued to fall. "I sort of followed you actually." she still had the same guilty expression from this morning. "Why would you follow me?" I asked, confused. "Because I wanted to talk to you. It seems like your having a really bad day."

"You noticed?" I said, sarcastically. "Let's sit." she suggested. We sat down Indian style facing one another. "Angela, its been so hard. I honestly don't know what happened that night." I cried. "I know, sweetie. But, you will." she promised. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Bella, sometimes bad things happen to good people." I understood that. But, I was still confused by her last statement. Suddenly she stopped talking and looked down at her feet. I could see tears beginning in her eyes, I touched her shoulder soothingly. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. "Angela, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella." she whispered. "Why are you sorry?" I was truly confused. "Bella," she said, her voice breaking, "Mike Newton will get what's coming to him. God is just in that way. He has to be." Her voice trailed off near the end as if she was trying to convince herself.

Then abruptly she stood up and dusted herself off. I followed suit and wiped the dirt off of my jeans. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts." she whispered. "You don't have to go, Angela." I pleaded. I didn't want to be alone anymore. "No, I have something very important I have to do." I nodded and she gave me a long hug. "I'm sorry, Bella."

The way she said it, sounded like she was apologizing for more than just the Mike situation. And with that, she walked back to her truck and started down the highway.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(later)**

I laid in my bed desperately seeking sleep, but I didn't get any. I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to come, when I heard a tap at my window. Ordinarily my window was kept open, but tonight I kept it shut. I walked slowly over to it and slid it open. "Hey." Edward whispered. "Hey." I smiled. I was glad for his company.

He gracefully slid into my room and pulled me tight against his chest. "Bella, I swear to you, that I love you no matter what. And I talked to Ben today-"

"Wait, Angela's Ben?" I asked surprised. "Yes, and he told me that you were drunk. So, I now know that you didn't do it intentionally. And-….oh no." He stopped abruptly and covered his mouth. "Edward what is it?"

"You need to go and talk to your father. I'll be here when you get back."

"Where am I going?" I asked, confused. "Just take a jacket with you, okay?" he said, sadly. "Edward-"

"Bella! I need to talk to you, baby." I heard Charlie call. I sighed and trudged down stairs. "Hey, dad. What's up?" He looked at me sadly and held out his hand. I went and sat next to him on the couch and waited. "Well? What is it?" He hesitated before he spoke. "Bella, this going to be really hard to say."

"Your scaring me, Charlie." He looked close to tears and he tightened his grip on my hand. "Honey, promise me not to overreact." I looked into his dark eyes and desperately tried to see what he was talking about.

"I promise. Now what is it?" He took a deep breath and looked away from my face. "Angela Webber committed suicide today."

I hopped up and removed my hand from his. "What? Please tell me your joking, Charlie." I said hysterically. He simply shook his head. "What…why…how?" I stuttered. "She uh…hung herself." he whispered. I felt the hot tears running down my face and I made no move to stop them.

"This was found next to her body. It's addressed to you." he said handing me a blood stained envelope. My hands shook as I held it.

But, little did I know, that this letter would reveal Angela's reasons for suicide.

Little did I know, that this letter would reveal what _actually_ took place that night with Mike.

**Please review. Sorry about Angela. I didn't want to do it.**


	7. letters and secrets

_**I'm really sorry about Angela, Guys!!!! But….well just read and review and you'll understand.**_

_**B POV**_

_Every hair stood up on me as I held the letter in my hand. "I don't want to read this." I murmured. "Would you like me to?" Charlie asked sympathetically. "Yes, please."_

_Dear Bella,_

_If your reading this, they've found this letter next to my body. You remember the night at the party, Bella. You just don't remember all of it, because you were unconscious. While you were busy dancing with Mike, I was dancing with Ben. I saw that he was drunk, and I wanted to stop dancing. I tried to pull away but he stopped me. 'What are you doing?' he hissed. 'Your drunk, I should take you home.' I offered. He pushed me away, Bella. Do you believe that? My very own love of my life, pushed me away from him. 'Your just a tease. Find your own way home.' he yelled._

_How could he do that to me Bella? I heard once that drunken words are sober thoughts. And it hurt me to know that he felt that way. So after he told me off, I ran and hid in Jessica's room. Then I heard footsteps and I didn't want to be caught crying so I hid in her closet. That's when Mike carried you in and laid you down. I watched from the crack in the closet and held my breath. I was frozen in my place. Mike began to kiss you, and at first you were into it, but then you passed out. He became frustrated, but he didn't give up. He started to unzip your pants, but then you woke up._

_You started to push him away and that's when he became violent. He was hitting you and forcing you down. He got your pants down and then you passed out again. He was going to finish you off, but I stepped out of the closet. 'What were you doing in there?' he asked. 'No, the question is, what are you doing with, Bella?' He looked shaken and then he knocked you to the floor and..….he did to me what he was going to do to you._

_I'm sorry, but I cant describe how it felt. I don't think you want to hear that anyway. After he was done he took you home. I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner. That memory haunted me…..It still does, even as I write this in my final hours. I felt dirty after what happened. I couldn't talk to Ben anymore, I couldn't even look at my parents. I was hurt, lost, and I felt damaged._

_I couldn't handle knowing that I let Mike beat on you, and that he raped me. Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop the rumors he started, and I couldn't heal you and Edward's relationship._

_Please don't cry for me, Bella. Know that I thought about this decision over and over and I'm at peace with it. Remember that you were one of my best friends, and I love you._

_Forever you r friend,_

_Angela Webber._

As Charlie finished reading, I realized that I was crying. "Bella, why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked, angrily. "Dad, I didn't know that she would kill herself!" I cried sadly. "I don't mean that, Bella. I meant about Mike Newton."

**This was hard to write. Review if you have a heart, or a cat. Either will do!**


	8. Gone Baby Gone

**Thank You For The Reviews Guys. I Don't Want To End This Story So Soon. So, I'll Try To Add Some Drama For You Dudes. He he he. **

**B POV**

I stood in front of him frozen in my place. What was I to say? "Bella?" he asked after I was quiet for a while. "Dad…. I didn't know how to tell you about it. I mean….up until right now I didn't even know what happened at the party." I whispered. Charlie walked over to me and wiped away my tears and pull me into a tight hug. I appreciated it more than he would ever know, but because of our distant relationship, the hug was rather awkward. "I have to report this, Bells." He said sternly. I nodded into his chest.

"Yea. I know." I mumbled. Then the phone rang and Charlie pulled away to answer it. I took a deep breath and made my way to the couch. The very thought of Mike's hands roaming over my body made me sick. And the thought o him raping Angela made me angry._ Who knew Mike was capable of things like this?_ I thought.

I began picturing the exact moment he laid me on the bed and I began to hyperventilate. I took 3 deep breaths and put my head between my knees. As I stayed face down, I began to listen to Charlie. "She's _gone?_ What do you mean gone? She's…..how could she just walk away? Okay, okay. I'll be right down. I've got something to report anyway." Charlie slammed the phone down on the hook and came to my side. "What's going on?" I asked. "We need to go, honey. Angela's body is gone."

"_What?_" I screeched. "How can it be gone when she's…you know." I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to believe she was dead. "I don't know. But they want me to go down there and check out the scene. And after that I need to get your statement about Mike." I nodded and stood to my feet.

We approached the Webbers house at a slow pace. Once we pulled up, there was about 15 police and forensic crime cars lining the street. "Bella honey, you can wait here. I'll just be a moment." he said kindly. "No, dad. I want to go." I whispered. "Bella, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Dad, I want to see where she had her final moments." He nodded sadly and we exited to car and made our way inside. "This is a closed site. She's not allowed here." said a blonde man with a crooked police hat. "She's with me." Charlie snapped. We continued through the Webbers home until we came into Angela's bedroom. I brown rope hung from her ceiling fan and there were specks of blood leading over to the window. Officer Brown walked over to Charlie and sighed.

"She was here just a moment ago." he said scratching his head. "Well, she obviously didn't walk out." Charlie said. "Yea. But whoever got to her had to be moving at light speed, or something." Officer Brown commented. My heart stopped cold in my chest. I only knew of one thing that could move at light speed.

Vampire.

I made a loud intake of breath and all eyes darted to me. "You said, 'light speed'?" I asked, scared of the answer. "Yea. We only turned our backs for a second." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _This cant be happening. This cant be happening. This cant be happening!_

Charlie and I were the last to leave the Webber's home. On the way out I spotted Angela's parents and I stopped. They were crying as the police left their home and my heart went out to them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weber." I whispered. Mrs. Webber threw her arms around me and sobbed. "Oh, Bella. Angela always thought so very highly of you. You were one of her best friends." she cried. Once she let me go, I sighed. "I'm really sorry for your loss." I murmured. I walked to Charlie's cruiser and we sped down to the station.

I sat in the office of Officer Henson. Even though Charlie was Chief of Police, he still had a boss. As I sat quietly, Charlie explained to Officer Henson what had taken place with Mike. He reached over for a piece of paper for me to write my statement on when Officer Henson stalled his hand. "Charlie, we cant prosecute the Newton Kid." he said sadly.

"Why the hell not?" Charlie shouted, banging his fist on the desk. "Look Charlie, you know I would do anything for you, but I cant help you with this one." He took the paper from under Charlie's hand and put it back into his drawer. "Explain to me why we cant file a case?" Charlie asked, irritated. Officer Henson sighed a heavy sigh. "Charlie, we don't have any good evidence. We have a letter from a dead girl claiming to be raped and we cant even examine her body because it disappeared. Then there's your daughter's claim to sexual assault, which she wasn't even conscious for. The Newton Kid wont be prosecuted."

As much as I hated the thought of Mike getting away with this, I had to admit it. Officer Henson had a good point.

Mike could get away with this.

But not if I got proof.

And that's exactly what I planned to get.

**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~**

**Don't forget to review. XOXOXOXOX ~ Donielle Nash.**


	9. My Final Hours

**Thanks for the reviews again!!!! You guys are wonderful.**

**WARNING: extreme sadness in this chapter.**

**Advertisement: Valentine, by: Twilighterheart **

**Summary: **As St Valentine's day approaches Edward is looking forward to treating Bella. But when Edward and his siblings go hunting for two days, Bella starts getting mysterious love notes. At first they don't seem so bad, but what happens when they become scary?

**Any-who, back to the story.**

**Angela's POV**

I said my final goodbye to Bella and headed to my car. Of course, she'd never know that was my final goodbye until it was too late. I knew this would be my last day on this Earth, and part of me was screaming for me to enjoy it while I could, but I couldn't. I was going to _die_ today. Part of me was happy that I would finally be free, and the other part feared how my parents would react to my abrupt death. As my car skidded down the freeway, I began to cry.

I didn't want to say this particular goodbye because I knew this one would be the hardest. I had to say goodbye to Ben.

My Ben. I loved him more than he could possibly imagine. I had to tell Ben how much I loved him. He wouldn't understand why I was saying it all now, but he had to know. I wiped my face as I pulled up to his home. With a shaky hand, I knocked on his front door holding my breath. "Hey, Angela. Your not still mad at me, are you? I'm sorry about what I said at the party." He said, nervously.

"No, Ben. I'm not upset. But, I do want to talk to you." I smiled at his shocked expression. "Why are you so calm now? You haven't even talked to me since the party." he murmured. I nodded reluctantly. "Yea. I know, I'm sorry about that."

"Why should you be sorry?" I closed the door and sat down on his couch. "Listen, Ben. I'm so sorry for ignoring for the past few days. But….you have to know….that.." My voice trailed off and I couldn't continue. I broke down crying on the spot. Ben pulled me into his lap and rubbed my hair. "What is it, Angela? What's wrong?" He asked. But I couldn't answer. I couldn't handle saying goodbye to Ben. He was my heart, my soul, my first and only love.

He continued pleading with me but I stayed silent. I knew my break down was going to be a lot worse in a second, and I didn't want Ben to witness it. I sat up quickly and wiped away my tears. "I have to go." I rose on shaky legs and walked to the door.

"Wait! Angela you just got here." he whispered. I turned to look into his deep brown eyes and sighed. He put one strong arm around my waist and pulled me in for a deep kiss. My entire mind shut down. I wasn't thinking about what I planned to do, or why I was here. All that mattered was that I was sitting in the arms of the man of my dreams. We stayed intertwined as our tongues danced.

I finally pulled away to breathe and so did he. "I love you, Ben. I just want you to remember that none of this is your fault." I pulled out of his embrace and headed for the door. "Angela, what are you talking about?" he's so cute when he's confused. "You'll find out soon. Just remember what I said, Ben. I love you."

"I love you too. But what's going on? Your scaring me." I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, and I blinked them away. He took two long strides forward and stood directly in front of me. Grabbing my face, he turned it to face his. "I love you too much to see you like this. Talk to me, baby, please." I could never deny him a thing when he looked at me that way. "Ben," I said, my voice breaking as I cried, "I cant tell you."

"Why not? I love you, you can tell me anything." he promised. "Your making this so hard." I let my head fall against his chest. "I can see that this is hard for you. Will you call me later to explain?" I nodded into his chest. "If I'm still breathing." I muttered. I don't think he heard that. Which was good. As I walked from his home, my shoulders sagged.

I was having second thoughts about my suicide, but I stuck firm to my decision. Pain engulfed my heart as I visualized Mike holding me down, and having his way with me. Why did I ever go into that closet? I sighed as I drove down my street for the last time. I slowly walked up my driveway, clutching on to my jacket. It was unbelievably cold, and my hands were already numb.

_Good._ I thought sarcastically. _Now I wont feel any pain when I end it all._ "Hey Mom." I said. She didn't look up from the paper work she had in hand but she did registered that I was home. I sighed as I went to find my father. He had his head inclined in his work and I startled him as I opened the door to his study. He looked up and noticed my horrible appearance and frowned. "Honey, what's wrong?" He was always good with talks.

In a split second I considered telling him everything. Mike, the party, and my suicide. But then his phone rang. "Well actually, Daddy I wanted to talk to you about-"

"On sec, sweetie. Its work." He said cutting me off. I sat down in his chair and waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. He was talking big numbers and I just gave up. Forget trying to reason with people. I ran up to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat down as I wrote out my goodbye letters. I had one for Ben, Bella, Mike, and my parents. I labeled each accordingly and placed them on my bed.

I reached under my bed and found a dull brown rope. I fashioned it in the shape of a noose and hung it on my ceiling fan tightly. I placed a chair under my feet and put the rope around my neck. There wouldn't be any pressure until I kicked the chair from under me and suffocated. I took a deep breath. This death was slow and painful……I deserved it. I felt dirty about what happened with Mike, and I didn't think I deserved another chance at life.

Before I kicked the chair from under me, I dialed 911. I didn't want my parents to find me in the morning as my body was slowly decaying. No, I wanted them to remember me as I was. I took a deep breath before dialing.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?" The friendly woman asked. Only to bad for her, I wasn't in a good mood. My voice shook as I spoke.

"Hi. I would like to report a suicide."

"Okay, ma'am. What is your name?"

"Angela Webber." My voice shook even more.

"Okay Ms. Webber, the computer shows that your on 19400 Bakers St. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I mumbled. I began to breathe heavily as I held the phone to my ear.

"Okay, and who is the suicide victim?"

"I am." I whispered as I kicked the chair from under my feet.

**Please review and tell me your reactions. **

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO~ Donielle Nash **


	10. Dear Ben,

**Ben POV**

It was now 12:45 am, and Angela still hadn't called. I sighed as I realized that she wasn't going to call me. At least not tonight anyway. I lay face down on my bed, and tried to sleep when there was a light knock on my door.

"Honey, are you awake?" My mom asked, quietly. I rolled over lazily to meet her watering eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" She opened my door and walked in to sit on my bed. She took my hand in hers and frowned. "Ben, honey, we need to talk." I adjusted myself into a sitting position so that so I could see her face better. "What is it, Mom?" she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Angela committed suicide today." I was motionless. "What?" I was sure that I was hearing things. "She committed suicide, Ben." she whispered. I pushed her away and stood to my feet. I fighting against the tears threatening to spill over and run down my face. "Calm down, sweetie." she cooed as she rose to put her arms around my body.

I shoved her away and closed my eyes. "Ben, we all loved her. Calm down, baby."

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?" I shouted as I fell to my knees. "The girl I love took her own life. That means I wasn't worth living for. I wasn't enough to make her want to live. She didn't trust me enough to tell me." I cried. My mother rushed over to my side holding a blue envelope.

"That is not true, Ben. Angela loved you. This was found next to her body. I think you should read it." she handed me the envelope and I held onto it tightly. "I think I need to be alone now." I mumbled. She nodded sympathetically and left me to be alone.

With shaky hands, I opened the pale blue envelope.

_**Dear Ben,**_

_**My dear Ben: Before this reaches you, I shall be no more. The weight of my misfortunes has finally won the battle. I feel certain I am going mad. And I can't recover this time. I have begun to hear voices, and I can't concentrate. So I am doing **_

_**what seems like the best thing to do. You have given me the greatest possible happiness. You have been in every way all that anyone could be. I don't think two people could have been happier together.**_

_**I can't fight any longer. I know that I am spoiling your life, but I also know that you will move on. What I want to say is I owe all the happiness in my life to you. You have **_

_**been entirely patient with me and incredibly good. And everybody knows that.. If anybody could have saved me it would have been you. Everything has gone from me but the certainty of your goodness. **_

_**I can't go on spoiling your life any longer. But know that, I love you, and that this is in no way your fault. I want to tell you the exact reason I've chosen to end my life, but in order to do that, I would be telling another girls personal story as well.**_

_**Go to Bella, she will tell you when she's ready. I love you.**_

_**For ever yours,**_

_**Angela Webber.**_

Sobs ripped through me as I read the letter again. But I knew what I had to do now.

I had to talk to Bella.

**Very sad. I know.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXXO~ Donielle Nash.**


	11. It's yours now

**Thanks to my number 1 fan 'YEMILY'!!!**

**Mike POV**

"Yes, Jessica. I think your very pretty." I lied. I was sitting in my room, talking to Jessica over webcam. "Really?" she asked, unsure. "Of course. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you at school." I said turning the webcam off. I was tired of flirting with her. All I wanted was to score, and she wasn't making that job seem to hard. All I had to do was wink and flash a smile, and she was game for anything I wanted.

As I turned off my computer, I heard a knock at my door. "Hey, Mike. Someone called for you." My father said, handing me the phone. "Oh, and this was dropped off for you too." He handed me a dull pink envelope and a bright blue package and then exited without another word. I put the phone to my ear and put the envelope on my desk. "Hello?"

"Hey Mike. It's Ben." he sounded as if he had been crying for a while. "Hey Ben. What's up, man?" he took a deep breath and sighed. "Did you hear about, Angela?" Oh crap. That little slut. She better not have told him about the party. "Your Angela? No, I haven't heard a thing." I said innocently.

"She committed suicide today."_ Oh no. _I thought. "Do you know why?" _Please say no! Please say no!_ "No." he murmured. "She left me a letter, but she didn't explain a thing. All she said was that I should ask Bella for answers." _Bella? So she remembers now? This will never do….._

"Wait. She left you a letter?" I asked, looking at the envelope on my desk. "Yea." I looked at the letter and took in a sharp breath. It was labeled:

_**To Mike.**_

_**From: your Victim Angela Webber.**_

"Ben, I have to go." I hung up the phone not even bothering to hear his reply. I tore open the letter and began to read:

_**Dear Mike, **_

_**We never knew each other very well. But, on that Saturday night, we got to know each other a lot more than I had planned. I've always had a positive outlook on life until that night. I believed deep in my heart that not all people were evil. I believed that when given the chance, not everybody would be cruel, and heartless.**_

_**You however, changed this thought for me. I never did a thing to hurt you, Mike. But, you took it upon yourself to take away the only thing I had left in this dark, unforgiving world. My innocence is yours now. I hope your happy about it. I'm not sure how death works. But, I will be watching you. For all you know, I'm behind you at this very moment.**_

I flinched, and looked behind me. Thank God. No one was there.

_**I've left you a present as you can see. It's a souvenir of our night together. I hope it brings you all of the joy it brought me when I saw it.**_

_**From your dead victim,**_

_**Angela Webber.**_

My hands were shaking as I reached over to open the package on my desk. I slowly unwrapped the blue paper and opened the box. _O My Goodness._

Sitting in that wretched box was a white, blood stained dress. She'd worn it the night of the party. On top of it was a small note card that read:

_**Look underneath it too. Look at what you did.**_

I followed her instructions and closed my eyes. There, under the dress, was where the blood was the thickest. I removed the dress from the box and held it in my hands. That's when I noticed another note card. It read:

_**Do you like your handy work, Mike?**_

I wiped away the tear running down my face. _Why had I done it?_ I wondered. _I was just so full of lust…..I couldn't control myself. All I wanted was to score so that Eric and the guys would think I was cool._ I reasoned. Surely that wasn't so bad, was it?

But, Ben said that Bella knew why Angela killed herself. And that means that Bella remembers _exactly_ what happened at the party. I couldn't let her tell Ben what happened. I couldn't let her tell the police. I was up for a scholar ship for baseball, and tons of schools were scouting me. I couldn't let this ruin everything.

I took the bloody dress and tossed it in the garbage outside along with the letter. I didn't need reminders of that night. But, one thing I knew I had to do. I had to kill Bella Swan. After she was out of the way, no one else would have known what happened. Of course, I wasn't the kind of guy who could commit a murder.

But I was the kind of guy who could hire someone to commit a murder. And that's just what I planned to do.

**Don't forget to review.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~ Donielle Nash.**


	12. Please let me go

**Somebody, I wont mention any names, reviewed and told me that my story is depressing. I'm very sorry about that. I like to provoke emotions from my readers. Sorry if it is sad though. I promise that everybody will get what they deserve, trust me. Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing. Some of you don't like where this is going, you've said it yourselves, but I hope you still stick in there, and finish my story.**

**B POV**

**Recap:** _**Mike could get away with this. But not if I got proof. And that's exactly what I planned to get.**_

Charlie drove me home in silence. He walked around the car and opened my door. "Bella, I'm really sorry." he apologized. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him fiercely. "Don't worry, dad. I'll get the proof I need." He looked at me skeptically. "No, Bella. I don't want you anywhere near that kid."

"Okay, dad." I lied. I had no intention of staying away from Mike. I was going to confront him. I was going to get him to confess. After hugging Charlie, I walked up to my room. Edward was still there, lounging on my bed. "Hey." I said as I closed my door. "Hey, Bella." he smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward, we have to talk." He nodded and I began. "Angela's body is gone. The police said whoever took her, had to be moving at '_Light Speed'_. There is only one thing that can do that." He looked momentarily confused, and then comprehension flickered across his face. "This is not good." I nodded and pressed my fingers to my temples.

"There is some good news in this situation though." he said. "Oh. Please share." I said sarcastically. "I know that you didn't sleep with Newton. It's absolutely wretched what he did to you and Angela. I swear I'm going to kill him the next time I-"

"I tried to tell you that." I muttered. I felt the tears beginning in my eyes and I made no move to hold back. "Tried to tell me what?" I pushed him away from me and stood to my feet. "I tried to tell you that I didn't know what happened. But you jumped to conclusions, as usual, and assumed I was unfaithful to you." I cried. He rose from my bed and tried to approach me. "Stay away from me, Edward."

"Bella, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. But…I always feared that one day you would leave me for ….someone who you could relate to. For someone…..human." he whispered. "After all of the times I told you that I loved you?" I asked, angrily. I couldn't control myself. I was so angry. I felt like there was a horrible pattern forming. Mike expected me to just ignore and forget what he did to me. And Edward just wanted me to over look the fact that he thought I was unfaithful to him.

He walked towards me, and I deliberately backed up. I suddenly had my back to the window, and Edward's chest was flush with mine. He held both of my writs tightly and stared into my eyes. His beautiful topaz eyes made my heart melt. I looked away from his eyes unwillingly and groaned. "Let me go." I hissed. "Not until you listen to me, Bella." I continued to struggle against him but he was too strong. "Bella, I'm terribly sorry that I hurt you." his voice broke.

"Let me go, Edward."

"No, Bella. Please forgive me." he pleaded. I began to cry fiercely as I fought against him. "Edward I cant do this. Please let me go. I just want to be alone, Edward!" He finally released me and sighed. "Bella, I'm very sorry." he pleaded. I looked away from him and he sighed sadly. "I think I need to be alone." I whispered. He nodded and exited slowly. Before he hopped out of the window he looked back at me and whispered, "Goodnight."

I took a shower and crawled into my empty bed. It felt wrong sleeping without a cold body close, but at this point I had no choice. After all of the drama today, I just wanted to rest. I closed my eyes and was soon deeply asleep. That's when I heard my window open. "Edward, is that you?" I asked, groggily.

"No." a silent voice whispered.

**E POV**

I drove back to my house in silence. I was so angry about Bella. I was even more angry about Mike Newton. I took all of my self control not to find him right now. How could a person hurt people such as Angela, and Bella? My Bella.

"Edward I've been calling you!" Alice screamed as I walked in the door. "Sorry. My phone was in the car. What is it?"

"I know who took Angela!"

"Who?" I asked. She shook her head and showed me her vision.

_**Angela was hanging from her ceiling by a rope, and police crowded the room. "Somebody get forensics in here!" a man called. He exited the room with a grunt.**_

_**The window behind Angela opened, and devil herself crawled in. "Her heart is still beating!" she whispered to herself. 'No time to waste, I suppose.' **_

_**She took Angela down and bit into her neck. She began taking too much blood, and she drew back.**_

_**Angela began to writhe in her hands, and together they were out of the window.**_

_**They continued down the street and Victoria smiled. "Don't worry. It will be over soon." she purred.**_

**Hope it was okay.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XOXOXOXXOXO~ Donielle Nash.**


	13. Killing Ms Swan

_**Thanks for reviewing guys.**_

_**A SPECIAL THANKS TO YEMILY: Your review was by far, the kindest one I've ever gotten. I really appreciate it! Thank you so much.**_

_**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*****~*~~*~*~*~***_

_**Suicide is never okay. If your having thoughts about taking your own life, or you know someone who is, you need to tell an adult. Get the help you need. The world is already screwed up. We don't need a loss of a life that could be saved.**_

_**Any who!!!!!!! *smiles* back to the story.**_

_**Mike POV**_

After throwing out the incriminating evidence, I called up an old friend. "Hello?" he answered, groggily. "Nix, I need a favor." I heard shuffling in the background and then a grunt. "Mike, it is 2 in the morning. What could you possibly want?" I made sure that my door was closed before I continued. "I need you to take care of someone for me."

"What do you mean?" I sighed angrily at his stupidity. "I need you to kill someone." He made a sharp intake a breath and made an angry grunt. "No way."

"Do I have to remind you about, Old man Jenkins?" I asked. "Your never going to let me forget that." he muttered. And he was right. 3 years ago, he accidentally killed Old man Jenkins with a baseball bat. We were playing in the street, when Old Man Jenkins came out to complain. Nix swung the bat, and it flew into the air, landing on Old man J's head. I promised Nix I would never tell what he did as long as he was always there for me.

Using the Old Man Jenkins card always got him to do what I wanted. After much threatening, he agreed. I gave him Bella's address and hung up.

I crawled into my bed with a smile. I knew that once I woke up, all of my problems would be over. Bella would be gone, and no one would ever know what took place at Jessica's party.

_**Nix POV**_

I hated Mike. Ever since we were 7, he's been holding Old Man Jenkins death over me. I crawled out of my house quietly, and made my way to the address he'd given me. I wondered why he wanted me to kill this guy.

What had he ever done to Mike? I finally pulled up to the house reluctantly. I wasn't good with blood, so I figured I would just gag the guy and go. I shimmied up the tree and looked into an open window.

My mouth dropped. There, inside, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen_. Was this_ who he wanted me to kill? I pulled out my cell and dialed Mike angrily. "Hello?"

"You want me to kill this _girl?_" I asked, shocked. "Yes. Don't ask questions. Just do it or I'll tell about you know what." And then he hung up. I threw my phone angrily, and made my way inside the girls window. As I came closer to her bed, her face became more clear. She was pale in the moon light, and her long mahogany hair flowed lovingly around her round face. She looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd met her before.

I couldn't kill this girl. I didn't have it in me to do it. "Edward, is that you?" she whispered squinting up at me. "No." I said. I hadn't planned on her being awake. She sat up and clutched her blanket to her chest. "How did you get in here? Who are you?" she asked, hysterically.

"I'm….Nix." I murmured. She looked confused and then her expression changed to something I didn't understand. She moved from her bed, and turned on her bedside lamp. She began staring at me, and I hid behind my long dark hair. "I know you from somewhere." she said.

"That's what I thought when I saw you." I mumbled. "Wait. Are you Nicholas Cartwright?" I cringed. No one ever called me by my full name. "Yea. How did you know that?"

"I'm Bella Swan. We used to play at the park when we were kids." I looked at her quizzically and then smiled. "I remember you." I said. "_What_ are you doing here?"

**B POV**

"_What_ are you doing here?" I asked, confused. How did he know where I lived?

He looked completely different from the last time I'd seen him. He grew out his hair, and he looked like a biker kid now. He had on his black leather jacket, and big sturdy boots. "I….I was just-"

He was cut off by two pale hands grabbing him firmly.

"Wait, Edward!"

**Don't forget to review.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**XOXOOXOXOXOXOXO~ Donielle Nash.**


	14. Apologies

**NEW STORY ALERT!: "I'm still here"**

**Summary: **_.."Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" she asked. "Yes. Do I know you?"...."You treated me for Spanish Influenza."..."And?" he prompted. "Well....that was in 1918. It's now 2009, and I'm still here." BxE Please read! Give it a chance._

_**By Me!**_

**B POV**

**Recap: **_He was cut off by two pale hands grabbing him firmly. "Wait, Edward!"_

_

* * *

_

"Bella, he was about to kill you." he hissed. Nix squirmed in Edward's grasp angrily. "No, I wasn't!" Edward growled as he pinned him to the ground. "Edward let him go!" I cried. "Bella you cant be serious."

I rose one eyebrow expectantly. With an angry grunt, he brought Nix to his feet. "Bella, Alice saw him sneaking in to kill you." _Kill _me? I haven't seen this boy, in God knows how long, and all of a sudden, he wants to _kill _me? "You were going to kill me, Nix?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. "I wasn't gonna do it, Bella. But, Mike said-"

"Wait." I said putting my palms forward. "Mike Newton?" He nodded sadly. "He told me I had to get rid of you. He didn't give me an explanation. But, he threatened to tell……" he voice trailed off angrily. "Tell what?" I asked. "That's not important. Look, I'm just gonna go." He said anxiously. He walked back to the window when Edward's hand stopped him. "You cant let him do this to you." he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Nix asked. "Don't let him hold that against you. It was an accident." Nix eyes widened. "Who told you about that?" he hissed. "Don't worry. I wont tell a soul. But, you shouldn't let him hold that over you."

Nix nodded angrily, and then walked over to the window. "Use the door, Nix. You'll break your neck." He nodded and I walked him downstairs. "Wait here." I whispered to Edward. Nix and I continued down the stairs silently.

"What did you do anyway?" he asked, quietly. "What do you mean?" He laughed quietly. It was kind of sexy. "There has to be a reason why Mike told me to…you know." he said nervously.

"That's a long story." I murmured. "I got time." he smiled. His teeth glinted in the moonlight and I gave in unwillingly. "He…uh….did something's that I wasn't supposed know, I guess." He nodded.

"I'll take care of it." he promised. "How are you going to do that?" I asked, skeptically. He looked down sadly. "I'm not sure." he whispered. "Don't stress yourself." I said rubbing his shoulder. His leather jacket felt smooth under my fingertips. I began absently creating patterns in it with my pinkie finger. "You having fun?" he laughed. "Sorry. I just really like your jacket."

"I really like you." he whispered. I dropped my hand from his shoulder and moved back. "I…um….I have a boyfriend. You know the guy upstairs? Yea. That's him." Right in cue, Edward strutted down stairs angrily. "I think its time you get home." He hissed. Nix didn't even flinch.

"See you later, Bella. Sorry about almost killing you." he smiled and then ran out the door.

"I don't like him. You should stay away from him." Edward said. I shook my head at him angrily as I climbed the stairs. "Don't you think we have bigger problems than your controlling nature?"

"Controlling nature?" he asked entering my room. "Yes. The way you dictate who my friends are." I snapped. "Bella, I just want you to be safe." I nodded. "I know that. Your just a little overprotective with the wrong things." I said, my tone softer.

"Meaning?"

"Mike Newton is trying to have me killed. And _your _worried about some biker kid who has a crush on me?" He closed his eyes angrily and sighed. "Bella, I intend to allow the police to handle Mike. I cant risk….loosing my control and killing him."

"The police don't believe me, Edward!" I cried. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "I don't want to be touched, Edward." I cried. He let go of me and I fell to the ground with a low thud. I saw his face contort in pain, and I cried harder. "Edward I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I sighed and held my head in my hands. "It's like I cant stay out of trouble. Like, I'm drawn to it. And I keep dragging you into my mess. And then I get mad at you while your only protecting me. I just…..I'm so sorry Edward."

"Bella," he whispered, kneeling down to my side. "It's my job to protect you. I love you more than life itself. You're the only for me to stay alive…..if that's what I am."

"Oh, Edward." I cried sobbing into his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I cried myself to sleep in Edward's arms. The morning came and he was gone. I looked to my right, and saw a folded note card.

_**Went home to change. Sorry but you'll have to drive yourself. I love you.**_

_**Edward.**_

I sighed and went to get ready for school. After I showered, I got dressed, and then the door bell rang. I opened it only to find the tear streaked face of Ben.

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**Not really a clliffhanger.**_

_**XOXOXOXXO~ Donielle Nash**_


	15. Idea stealing

**Thank You For The Reviews.**

**More and more people are tuning into this story, and that makes me oober happy! I know it's sad. But, hopefully it will get better. I say hopefully because I've been making this up as I go along. Every twist, and shocking thing that happened was by accident. So, hopefully I make some **_**good **_**accidents.**

* * *

**Recap: **_I sighed and went to get ready for school. After I showered, I got dressed, and then the door bell rang. I opened it only to find the tear streaked face of Ben._

**Bella POV**

"H-Hey Ben. Are you alright?" He shook his head sadly. "Can I come in?" I nodded. He ran his hands over his head angrily. "Why don't you sit down." I suggested. He nodded and sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Can you believe it?" he asked, his voice breaking. "Believe what?" He looked at me sadly. "That Angela's really gone. Its too hard to process for me." I nodded numbly.

"Has it hit you yet?" he asked. "Has what hit me?"

"That she's not coming back. She's really not coming back." As he said those words, it finally hit me full force. Angela was dead. She wasn't coming back. She took my place. Mike would have raped me. But she stopped him.

_It should've been me._ I thought. I sighed as my warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella, Angela wrote me a letter. She told me that I had to come to you for answers." I sighed and walked upstairs to get the letter she'd written me. I was still numb when I handed it to him but he didn't notice. He picked up the letter slowly and began to read.

As he did this, my mind began to wander.

_What would have happened if I never went to that stupid party?? Would Angela still be alive? She saved my innocence. Would I have done the same for her?_

_This is all my fault._ I thought angrily. _Why did I have to be such a magnet for danger? _

Ben finally finished the letter and he threw it angrily. He stood to his feet and kicked the coffee table.

"I'm going to kill him." he growled. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"How dare he?" he asked angrily. "How dare he!?!!?! He was my best friend!" he shouted.

I checked out of his rant and retreated to my own thoughts. _He raped Angela. He tried to rape me…..He would've done it too if it hadn't been for Angela. I should've seen it. I should've asked her what was bothering her. I should have forced her to tell me. And when she did, I could have helped her. I could have saved Ben all of this heartache._

"Ben, I'm really sorry." I whispered. He shook his head angrily. "Bella, this isn't your fault. It's _Newton's_" he sneered. I stood to my feet and shook my head sadly. "No. You don't understand." I cried looking down.

"What do you mean? You had nothing to do with it."

I shook my head again. "If I wasn't there. If I hadn't of spoken to him. If I hadn't of gotten drunk…..she might still be here. It…..It should've been me." I fell to my knees and cried.

I heard Ben shuffle over to my side and sigh. He wrapped his slender arms around me and we sat there and cried together.

After a while he shifted on his feet and sighed.

"We missed first period." he said quietly. I nodded. "I don't feel up for school today."

"Me either. I'm gonna go. I have a lot of things to think about." I walked him to the door and took his hand. "Take care of yourself, Ben." He nodded and hugged me…. and then he was gone.

I sat down on the couch and held my sides. I rocked myself back and forth trying to calm myself down. After a few deep breaths I wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.

I chugged it all down and sighed.

I couldn't let it go.

It was my fault.

As I sat there contemplating this, I began to cry. Was this how Angela felt right before she killed herself? She got out. She doesn't have to deal with all the pain anymore. Maybe I should……No.

I couldn't do that to Charlie. _He wouldn't want you to suffer_. My more depress side said. _You deserve death. Look at what you caused. Ben is heartbroken, Angela was raped….and now she's dead. And on top of all that, you dragged Edward into it. I didn't deserve to live._

_Angela may have had a good idea with the suicide idea. I don't think she would mind if I borrowed it._

I looked at the glistening knife on the counter and a small smile danced across my lips.

* * *

**Okay, before you say it. I already know.**

'**Your story is depressing….'**

'**No! don't let Bella do it!'**

**I understand. I wouldn't hurt all of your feelings that way. But, I'm a fan of suspense and I love Cliffhangers so…….Review!**

**XOXOXOXO~ Donielle Nash**


	16. Bang!

***Special thanks to emslie for her last review. It really made me feel better.**

**E POV**

First period would be over in 30 seconds and Bella still hadn't shown up. I became impatient and started drumming my fingers impatiently. When the bell finally rang, I was out of my seat in a flash, racing to see my favorite sister. "Alice." I said as I found her standing at her locker.

"She's fine, Edward." she muttered. "Ben stopped by and their talking about Angela. She's planning on just resting for the rest of the day." I nodded sadly. "This whole Angela thing is really hurting her." I mumbled. I hated seeing her like this. "I'm surprised by you, Edward."

"Why?" she rose one eyebrow skeptically. "One minute, I see you killing him, and then the next, nothing." I rested my head against her locker. "I don't want to disappoint Carlisle. But at the same time," I balled my hand into a fist, "I want to make him suffer." I growled. Alice nodded. "I haven't seen him today." she said strangely.

"You mean at all?" she nodded. "He must be on Quileute land. Probably La Push Beach." I growled. "Lucky for him."

"We have bigger problems at the moment though." she said. "Like?"

_While Emmett was out hunting yesterday, he picked up Victoria's scent. He said she wasn't traveling alone. He's not sure where she's headed but he thinks that she's close to town. We all need to leave now so that we can stop her. _She thought.

I nodded. "But what about Bella?"

_She'll be fine Edward. But, I cant keep a close eye on her. If were going to find Victoria, I have to just focus on her completely. She knows of my talent and she's really careful about the decisions she makes. I cant let anything fall through the cracks. And I'm willing to bet that the extra scent Emmett found…..is Angela Webber. _

"Lets go." I said walking to my car. I picked up my cell and called Bella. I got her answering machine and left a message. "Hey, Love. I hope your holding up okay. Alice told me that you just want to rest. I have a few things to take care of and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can. I love you." I hung up and drove full speed to meet my family.

**B POV**

**Recap: **_I looked at the glistening knife on the counter and a small smile danced across my lips_

I held the knife in my hand gently as I examined its sharp edge. _Could I really do it?_ It would really hurt, that's for sure. _You deserve a painful death. How could you drag Edward into your drama? Some girlfriend you are._ I thought. I shakily put the knife to my wrist and held it still. I hissed as I felt it break skin.

I didn't hit a vein, but the cut was deep. It began to burn and I threw the knife down. The pain was too much. I couldn't breathe. I saw the blood as it dripped slowly down my arm, and my vision began to blur.

If I was going to kill myself, I was going to find less painful way. I sat down on the couch and looked at my wrist dizzily. The flow of blood was beginning to slow, and I sighed gratefully.

I grabbed a towel and applied a little pressure, hoping that the blood would stop all together. Edward called earlier but I missed it. Hearing his voice reminded me why I was still living. For him.

He left a message saying he had things to take care of, and I was grateful that he hadn't seen what I tried to do. I wrapped gauze around my wound, and then there was a loud knock at the door. I stumbled over to answer it and my mouth opened in shock.

"Hello, Bella." Mike said smiling. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. He pushed me aside and walked in slowly. He closed the door behind him and looked around. "Oh my, Bella. What have you been up too?" he asked looking at the bloody knife on the floor. I took a few steps back and covered my wrist. "What are you hiding behind you?" he asked, smiling evilly.

He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist roughly. I winced at the contact. "Were you trying to do my job?" he asked.

"Your job?" he nodded. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He took a step closer to me and pulled a dark hand gun out of his back pocket. "I'm talking about me killing you, Bella. I got this gun down at La Push Beach today just for this occasion." I took two steps back.

"That stupid boy Nix couldn't do his job. I know that you know about what happened at the party. But I cant risk you telling my little secret."

"I wont…..I wont t-tell anyone, I swear." I cried. "I just don't believe you Bella." he took another step towards me and I sidestepped and kicked him in the shin. I snatched the gun from his hand and started to run for the door, when he grabbed me. He snatched the gun back and I shoved him away from me.

He scrambled to his feet and pointed the gun, I was crying my eyes out as I tried to move out of his way, when all of a sudden……

_BANG!_

**Please review. I know I left you with a 'cliff diver' as one of my reviewers calls it. ; ) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO~ Donielle Nash**


	17. Speak to Me

**My apologies my fabulous readers!!!! A very good person *cough* Carol, Aka Romanceaholic *cough* said that I was being hard on you guys with my little "rant" from the last chapter… I'm so sorry. If you reviewed a little late then you missed it because I took it down. ; ) hehe. **

**NEW STORY ALERT!!!:**

**"I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU"**

**Summary: "Bella, you'll die if you don't stop." Edward pleaded. "This is the only way." I insisted. "Bella, I wont let you do it." he warned. "You lost all right to criticize my life when you left me!" Bxe Vamp/Human. Rated:M**

**Oh yea! Thank you guys for reviewing! I got a whole _47 _reviews on the last chapter! *smile***

**B POV**

**Recap : _He scrambled to his feet and pointed the gun, I was crying my eyes out as I tried to move out of his way, when all of a sudden……_**

_**BANG!**_

I froze waiting for the pain to hit me but it never did. My eyes were squinted tight and opened them slowly. The sight before me was nothing of what I had expected.

"What did you do!?" I cried hysterically. Ben lowered the gun and looked down at Mike's lifeless body under him. "I did what was right." he said holding his gun firmly. Mike was face down with a bullet in the back. "Is….is….he dead?" I whispered.

Ben reached down to check his pulse, and grunted. "No." he said lifting the gun again, "but this last shot should do it."

"No!" I cried. "What? Bella, you know what he did! He deserves to die!" I began shaking uncontrollably as he pointed the gun at Mike's head. "Ben…I know your upset, but you cant do it." I pleaded. "Why the hell not? He thinks he can just come and do what it is he wants. So now its my turn."

**Ben POV**

How could she beg for me not to kill him? He raped Angela. Without her, I am nothing. I felt rage pour through my body as I pointed the gun at him. "Ben, don't do it. I'm begging you." Bella pleaded.

"Are you on his side now?" I asked angrily. "No! But you cant kill him!" she cried.

"Why not?!"

"Because you'll go to jail, Ben. Angela wouldn't want you to handle things this way." My body began to quiver with range again. "She was your best friend, Bella. And now your betraying her."

"No, Ben-"

"Shut up!" I shouted pointing the gun at her. I had it aimed perfectly at her head. One shot, and she was history. I wasn't sure where this anger was coming from. But it was like a drug, I need it. I craved it more than air. Because as long as I was angry, I wouldn't allow myself t be sad. I wouldn't let myself grieve over Angela. I wouldn't let myself feel the pain that I hated so much. I couldn't handle it.

Every time I thought of Angela, my heart ripped open and I felt helplessly exposed. Like all of my pain was put on display. Like no matter how hard I tried to put a smile on my face, the pain always showed through. Because, to me, it didn't matter how much Angela "claimed" she loved me in the letter she wrote.

The fact was, she was dead. And the reasons for her death stood before me. Bella wanted to protect Mike, which made her just as much of the problem as he was. "Ben, what are you doing?" She asked, shivering.

"You betrayed Angela. Your on Newton's side. I'm so sorry about this Bella." I truly was. But I could here her voice in my head. Crying as she spoke to me.

_Ben, avenge me, please. This people hurt me._

_They are the reason I'm dead._

_She's the reason I'm away from you._ I couldn't take the pain in her voice as it pleaded to me. But I knew this wasn't my Angela. A part of me knew it was just my imagination. That, if I was truly being honest,……Angela did this to herself. She _chose _not to tell anyone until it was too late. She _chose _to end her life.

I knew this to be true, but having some one to blame made me feel better inside. And so as I thought this all over, I finally knew the truth. I knew who to blame. "Ben, please. Just put the gun down." Bella pleaded.

But I didn't put the gun down. I aimed it at the true person responsible.

_Bang! _(again hehehe.)

**E POV**

After arriving at our home, the entire family headed out to find Victoria. We each split up to cover more ground.

We had only been out for about 2 hours when Alice called my cell frantically. "Edward!" she shouted as I answered. "What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"You need to get to Bella now!"

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously.

"Mike! He's there! Edward he's gonna-" I didn't let her finish. I didn't want to know what he planned to do. He'd never be allowed to do it. I ran at full speed back to Forks. But even with the speed I had, it would take at least 45 minutes to reach Bella's home.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, but I had a feeling I still wasn't fast enough. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I knew it was Alice. But I didn't have time to stop.

When I reached her home, I threw the door back and opened my mouth in shock.

**Uh, can you say 'cliff hanger?!?!?!' hehe……..**

**Reviews=Quicker updates!**

**XOXOXOOXXOOXOXO ~ Donielle Nash**

**HAPPY SUMMER!**


	18. Plotting

**Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!**

**Angela POV**

**Recap of Angela's last POV:** _It ends with Angela hanging from her ceiling fan._

I was suffocating slowly and my sight began to blur. It wasn't long before I heard the sirens as they pulled onto my street. It angered me that they arrived so soon, I wasn't even dead yet. Granted, I was getting closer and closer every second. Eventually I completely blacked out just as the police began to enter.

"My baby!" I heard my mother as she cried. I felt her run over to me and pull me into a tight hug. When she hugged me, she lifted me up and the rope loosened around my throat. I involuntarily took in a breath though my nose. I was slowly regaining consciousness but I kept my eyes shut. "Ma'am please step outside." I heard Chief Swan say.

I heard shuffling and my mother was pulled away from me. She dropped me just as I was taking in a breath and I lost consciousness immediately.

I heard my mother continue to protest and then the room went completely quiet. I felt as if I was going to die any second and I welcomed the feeling. I was in complete and total darkness and I was ready to be rid of the troubles that accompanied my life. I felt myself at the brink of my death and then I felt two sharp points at my neck.

I tried to scream but my throat still had the rope around it and it restricted my vocal cords. I felt a hard sucking sensation at my neck and I could feel my blood leaving my body. Some one removed me from the rope and began to carry me.

I was too weak to open my eyes and suddenly I felt as if every cell in my body was set on fire. I began to writhe in the hands of my carrier but they didn't budge. The temperature of their hands was colder than ice and it was soothing to my body. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon." I heard an angelic voice, like bells, whisper. I could tell by the tone that it was a woman. But as I was writhing in her arms I became angry.

"YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" I shouted in frustration and agony. The pain was unbearable and whoever this woman was, she was ruining my plan of escape.

"Shhh. I'm helping you. Trust me." For some odd reason I did. After a few minutes I was laid down in what felt like patch of grass. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!" I screeched as my temperature raised.

"It will all make since very soon." she cooed. I nodded as the burning continued.

*******************************************

I'm wasn't sure how long the burning lasted but it felt like years.

The burning increased and I cried out. I felt a cold hand clamp down over my mouth and I struggled against it. I felt my heart begin to beat erratically and then, it was over. The burning drained out of my body completely but I stayed still.

I was afraid of what I might see when I opened my eyes. "Its okay. You can open them." the woman whispered. I nodded and opened my eyes slowly. I was lying flat on my back, looking up at the night sky above me. I could see each star as it glowed ominously, and hear each cricket in the field as it chirped.

Startled, I began t sit up. But before I could register it as a thought, I was already sitting Indian style with my arms crossed. "What the heck happened to me?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I clamped my hand over it tight. My voice sounded like I was singing. "Its normal. Don't worry." I heard the woman say.

For the first time I got a look at the woman that saved me from myself. Her red hair flowed down her back lusciously and her pale skin seemed to glow in the night. "Are you related to the Cullens?" I asked. She looked exactly like them. "No. My name is Victoria." I nodded and looked down at my hands. They were pale white and I looked at them in shock. "Here." she said handing me a small, pocket sized mirror.

"Oh!" I shouted throwing it down. I didn't look anything like myself. "What happened to me?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Allow me to explain." she said. "I was in town looking for someone and I happened to cross your home. I saw you through your window and I knew what you were going to do. I waited for the police to clear out and I bit you."

"You _bit_ me?"

"Oh silly me! I forgot to mention I'm a vampire." And at this statement I had to laugh. It didn't come out carefree as I intended it to, it was just on the verge of hysteric. "You're kidding me." I said.

"Do I look like the kind of person who kids?" Looking into her red eyes one thing was clear, she didn't kid. "Okay, so if that's true….why did you save me?" I asked.

"I've been….alone for sometime now. Also, I was intending on getting revenge on someone. I saw you about to commit suicide and I knew someone must have hurt you and I thought you'd want to get revenge too." I nodded as I took all this in.

"You're right. I do want to get revenge." I said angrily.

"Alright. Well I know that your unbearably thirsty so lets go get you a snack. Later we'll start to plot." As she said 'thirsty' my throat burst into flames. "Now that you mention it, I am a little parched." I said holding my neck.

"Lets head into town. You'll find that the…._drinks _there will quench your thirst just right." I smiled as we walked arm in arm towards Seattle. But as joyful as I was to this fresh start at life, a chance at revenge, my mind began to think about Ben.

**Please review!!!!**

**XOXOOXOXO~ Donielle Nash**


	19. I'm a savage and he knows why

**New Story: Finding me and Hiding you**

**Summary : **_Bella finds something, or should I say someone, deep in the forest, weak and dying. Compassion takes over and Bella begins to care for the creature. But why is she hiding him from Edward? "Why did you do this for me?" he asked. "Because, you needed me." I allowed my fingers to caress his and suddenly his face became serious. "You can never tell the Cullens about me." BxE Vamp/Human_

_**For all who have added this story to your alerts/ favorites, if you review and check out this new story then I will post a super long chapter on this one! Check it out guys!**_

**Angela's POV**

"Victoria?" I asked, hesitantly. "Yes?" I looked into her red eyes and shivered. "Being a vampire…..will I have to….you know….kill people?" Her face became grave. I waited for her to speak, but she simply nodded. "Yes." I made a sharp intake of breath.

I was never a violent person. And the very thought of taking someone's life just seemed…..sadistic. I knew I didn't have it in me to kill someone. But, if I had my choice, I know who I'd go after. "Victoria? Do you think we have time to make a little stop?" she nodded. "I suppose so. What was it you had in mind?"

"You know how you were talking about revenge earlier?" she nodded. "Well, I have to teach someone a lesson." As much of a pacifist as I was, I still hated Mike with every fiber of my being. He had to die. And soon. "That's just fine. But, I'd like to take you into Seattle first. You wont be able to get revenge if you don't know how to properly attack."

"So you're going to teach me?" she nodded and smiled. "But, I don't really think I like the idea of…..killing the innocent. I just…..I feel like a monster." This part was true. I felt like the worst thing that walked the face of the Earth. I mean, even Mike was a step up above where I stood.

I'm a killer. I thirst for human blood. I live to only serve myself, and taking an innocent life would soon become a daily thing for me. How could I live with myself? I suddenly became infuriated at my savior. I mean, where did she get off? I didn't ask to be saved, I didn't need to be saved. But, on the other hand, I did have the new found ability to get the revenge I so desired. But at what cost?

Suddenly, my mind was bombarded with numerous questions. I began to ask Victoria about this new life I was forced to live.

I was shocked to learn of the myths and lies Hollywood told. I knew sunlight was a no go, and that running was as easy as breathing. Which I also didn't need to do. Being un-dead was all new to me. But, I still felt wrong. This couldn't be the life for me. I wasn't a killer, nor was I a savage. But, as we passed through the streets of Seattle, I felt the savage in me come to life.

Every person that passed me smelled so delicious, and I almost lost it right then. I almost jump at a little girl skipping down the way, but I felt Victoria grab my arm in protest. "You cant be so careless. They have to be alone. No one can see you attack, do you understand?" I nodded. The night was upon us and everywhere we turned, shops were putting up their closed signs. "Look." I said pointing to a flower shop. "There's two of them inside. You can take the owner, and I'll take the one in the hat." I figured that would work. If I didn't have to look at the faces of my victims, maybe I could make it through this.

"Alright. Attack from behind if your planning on avoiding their faces." We walked slowly across the street and stood outside of the shop. "Lets see how you do your first time." She said. I smiled at the challenge, though inside, I felt queasy. But as I opened the door to the shop, the queasiness faded. Hunger took its place as I smelled the hardy scent of the man, who's face was hidden by the hat worn on his head. "Excuse me, miss? We're closed." The shop owner said.

"We wont be long." Victoria whispered, pouncing on the woman.

I heard the woman let out a shriek, and then I pounced the man from behind. He screamed out in utter agony but the sound was short lived. I was glad that I didn't see his face as the light left his eyes. But, soon all of my thoughts fled from the him.

I was completely focused on the blood flowing from his neck. Attacking was easier than it seemed, but all too soon, he was empty. As pulled my lips away from him, I felt absolutely disgusting. And when I pushed his body off of me, I used a bit too much force. He rolled over completely and his blank brown eyes flashed to mine.

"No, no, no, no." I shouted. The man that lay before me was none other than the man I called father. I touched his face and it was icy and hard. "Wake up." I cried. "Please wake up."

I felt as if I would cry, but no tears fell. "Daddy? Daddy, please!!!!!!" I became hysterical as I held him in my arms. I looked down at the things he dropped when I pounced him.

There was a bouquet of flowers with a note attached to them. I picked up the note hesitantly.

_For my dear daughter Angela. She will forever live in my heart._

A sobbed escaped my throat and I reached down for another piece of paper he'd dropped on his way down. It was a funeral program. And on the front was my senior high school photo.

_Angela Nicole Webber._

_1991- 2009_

_She will be forever missed._

**Sadness. I know.**

**Review and check out the new story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO~ Donielle Nash.**


	20. Protecting Ben

_Okay, no excuse for why this update took so long. I'm really sorry. But I updated now, so…..yea._

_[New Story] HER SOUL"S ASYLUM_

_Summary: Edward is a doctor at Seattle's Asylum for the mentally disturbed and Isabella swan was supposed to be just another lunatic. But why does this lunatic know so much about Vampires?_

**BPOV**

**Last time on Bella's POV…: **_Bella is in her living room, Mike is on the floor with a bullet in his back that Ben put there. Edward is on his way, and opens the door and takes in the entire scene._

Ben turned the gun to face his head as he began to pull the trigger. But then a sudden flash of white flew in and the gun fired off, hitting the window. I squinted my eyes shut, desperately trying to convince myself I was dreaming. But then I heard Edwards crystal clear velvet voice and I knew I wasn't. My breathing accelerated as I opened my eyes to Edward pinning down Ben, his look murderous. "What the hell?!" Ben shouted in surprise.

Edward picked up the fallen gun and tucked into his pants pocket. I looked over and Mike's bleeding form and then at Edward, who's eyes suddenly turned black as midnight. "Edward. You need to get out of here." I murmured. He shook his head and turned to face me. "Its not just his blood I smell." _Crap. _I thought. I tucked my wounded wrist behind my back hesitantly. "Edward, you need to go." I said, a bit more urgently. He looked me in the eyes and then looked down at mike and growled.

"Call the ambulance. He's dying." And with that, he ran as fast as he could out of the front door. "What the hell? How did he….do t-that?" Ben stuttered.

I looked down at Mike again and then ran for the phone. "911 What's your emergency?" The woman asked. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the panic brewing inside of my trembling body. "I'm….B-Bella Swan and-"

"Charlie's daughter?" She asked. "Yes, I-"

"Let me let you talk to him sweetie."

"No! Wait I-"

"Hello? Bella?" Charlie's gruff voice sounded over the receiver. "D-Dad, I…..I need an ambulance to the house right away." I heard his sudden intake of breath and I knew he was worried. "What happened? Are you okay?" His voice was wary but I had no way to reassure him. "Look, we don't have time. Mike is here and he's got a bullet in the back! Send somebody please!" I cried. I didn't wait to hear his response, I simply hung up the phone.

"Bella…" Ben started, but he didn't continue. "Ben, the police and the ambulance are on their way." His eyes widened in alarm and he scurried to his feet. "Bella, they cant know I did this. _Please." _His voice was hurt, and I couldn't deny him anything with the way he looked at me.

"I'll see what I can do, Ben." I regretted the words immediately, because with Ben out of the picture, the cops had no one else to blame but me. But I couldn't let myself think about that factor at the moment, I had to check on Mike. Because if he died, and the cops blamed me, or found out Ben for murder, that wouldn't be good. I looked down at Mike again and his wound was bleeding more rapidly now, so I ran upstairs for a towel to help him.

I pressed it down on the wound, trying put enough pressure on it for the blood to stop flowing. His blood was all over the floor and my clothes. I gagged at the site of it, and that's when the police walked in. "Step away from the boy!" An officer ground out, his gun raised and pointed at me. "Put your hands in air." He ordered.

I rose from my knees slowly, backed away from Mike, and put my hands in the air as he asked. "I'm gonna need the gurney in here." The cop whispered into his talkie. Two people rushed in and began treating Mike but the officer kept his gun trained on me. "I…I-I didn't do it. I swear." I murmured. He stepped around Mike's limp body and came towards me. "You didn't? Then who did? There's no else here but you." I shook my head.

"No? Then who did it?" I knew he believed I did it, but I couldn't go down for something like this. "They left."

"_They?_" He asked. "No….well, he left." I murmured.

"Tell me, who's _he?_" I knew in that moment that I had to protect Ben, but did I have to become the culprit in the process?

**Please review!!!!!!**


	21. Arrested

**B POV**

**Recap: **_"Tell me, who's he?" I knew in that moment that I had to protect Ben, but did I have to become the culprit in the process?_

I looked at the cop with his gun pointed straight at me and trembled. "I..I cant say." He nodded his head as if he expected as much. Then he pulled his talkie to his bearded lips, "We've got a 10-4. I've got the suspect in custody." I then heard a mumbling at the other end of the line and the officer rushed toward me. He grabbed both my wrists roughly and pint them behind me. But he grabbed my left wrist a little too tightly and I felt the blood trickling from my bandage. And it hurt unbearably. "Ow." I hissed as I was hauled out of my front door.

I noticed a few people stepping out on their lawns and watching curiously and in awe as the chief's daughter was being arrested. "Hey! What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" I heard Charlie bellow. "Get your hands off my daughter."

The officer holding laughed. "I don't think so, Swan. Your daughter here is under arrest."

"On what charges?" Charlie demanded.

"One count on conspiracy to commit murder. But, there's a good chance," he gestured to the house, "that kid wont make it. She might go down for murder one." This seemed to please him. "What kid? _Newton_? Bella would never-"

"But she refused to give a name. So she's gonna have to take the fall." And with that, he jerked me towards the squad car.

"You have the right to remained silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you." I sighed, I'd heard all of this on Law and Order. But as I was put, or rather, _shoved _into the back of the car, I saw Mike's crumpled form being wheeled out on a gurney. And all I felt for him was pity.

-Later-

They now had me in the interrogation room, but it was nothing like it seemed in all those cop shows I watched as a child. There was no two way glass, or windows. It was complete concrete. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor. The chair I sat in squeaked and the steel table top felt frozen. I sat impatiently drumming my fingers, which were handcuffed.

My wounded wrist bled feely and I watched as the blood dripped down my arm.

Suddenly two men entered. One tall, one short. One thin, one fat.

The chubby one smiled at me hesitantly, while the thinner one glared. I guessed they were playing the good cop bad cop thing.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The thin one said, reading from a file. "So, why'd you do it?" I guess he didn't like to beat around the bush. I decided to play dumb. "Why'd I do what?" He through my file down on the table. "Damn it! Don't play coy. Why'd you shoot Newton in the back?" he shouted.

"I didn't." I muttered.

"Just tell us who did. It will be a lot easier on you." The chubbier one said. I looked down at my lap and shut my eyes wishing it was all a dream. "It says here that you and your father tried to file a case against the Newton boy, for molestation."

"Yes." I murmured. "So, is that why you killed him? You didn't have enough evidence to file a case so you killed him? Taking justice into your own hands, is that it? -"

"No I didn't-"

"You know what," he said interrupting me, "you keep claiming you innocence but you have yet to give name. Your gonna go down, Swan." I felt the tears prick my eyes and I let them flow freely.

"I…I want a lawyer." The 'bad cop' stood to his feet and walked out of the door. He returned a few moments later.

"Your father is going to contact a lawyer on your behalf. And you have someone here to see you." He walked out of the room and I couldn't help but hope for Edward to come running through the door. But he didn't.

"Alice." I sighed. She ran over to me and embraced me tightly.

"I cant see what's going to happen. The legal system is tricky. But, I know they're going to set a bail for you pretty high." I curled my head into her shoulder and cried.

"I couldn't tell them…." I sobbed. She just rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know, honey. I know." She rocked my back and forth to calm my shaking form.

"Wait." I said sitting up. "Where's Edward?" He face crumpled up in sadness, regret, and most of all _fear. _

_Please review._


	22. Torture

**Sorry, I've been down for a while and I didn't want to write. Anyways, good reviews got me thinking to update, I'll never take so wrong ever again!**

**EPOV**

I ran from Bella's home, my heart heavy.

The hate I harbored for Mike only grew as my legs pulsed faster, my destination unclear and uncertain. But run I did, and as if expected, I landed right in front of my home. Alice walked outside, her face somber.

"Alice?" I asked. She let her head hang low and avoided eye contact with me.

"She's going to let him go." She whispered.

"Who's going to let who go?" I murmured, my head too filled with my own thoughts to read some one else's.

"Bella," she whispered, still avoiding my eyes. "She's going to let Ben go, and the cops are going to blame her." I balled my fists until the knuckles shone white.

"Is that _all_ you can see?" I hissed, my voice dripping acid.

"Yes. The legal system is beyond tricky, Edward." Her head still hung low and from a slight glimpse at her thoughts, I could tell that she blamed herself for not seeing these events before they had a chance to crumble our lives.

"Alice, this isn't your fault. Its…_Newton's._"

"Edward-_NO!_" Alice screeched but I was already gone. I zoomed down the driveway, my destination crystal clear. It wasn't long until I heard Alice right on my tail. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her.

"Edward you cant!" She shouted.

"Take care of Bella." I murmured, and then I was off again and far out of sight before she could even blink. I ran faster than I ever had in my existence, my anger flaring to high heights as I made my way to Forks Hospital.

I slowed to walk as I strode through the sliding doors and made my way to the receptionist.

"Hello, Edward." Gladis greeted me warmly. "What can I do for you today, Sugar?"

"I need to see Mike Newton." My voice literally scratched and tore at his name, leaving it in tethers.

"Well, Mr. Newton is just out of surgery. But I'm afraid he needs his rest." She said, glancing down at the screen on her computer.

"I see." I murmured nodding. "Thank you."

But of course, I had no intention of leaving. I walked to a corner at the far end of the lobby and waited until no eyes where laid on me. Running behind the receptionist desk, I glanced at her computer and found Mike's room number.

And with that, I zoomed away down to room A74.

The door wasn't guarded, so it was easy to sneak in.

Mike was bandaged up, and an IV was hooked up to his arm to give him a numbing drug that would eventually lull him into a peaceful sleep. But the dose had just been put into the IV, so he hadn't been given enough to completely numb him. I walked over to the IV and unplugged it. Mike began to squirm in his sleep and mumble.

_Smack._ I slapped him in the face- hard. He blinked his eyes furiously and groaned in surprise.

"What the hell- _Cullen?!_" he shouted, surprised.

I pressed a firm hand against his mouth. "Don't be so loud." I purred, my predator mode on. "I mean, you wouldn't want someone to know I was in here." Reaching up above his head, I removed the cable that connected him with the nurse.

"Now, you could either tell me what happened at the party, or…I could snap every bone in your body." Mike began to squirm even more.

"So much pain..what happened to the drug I was supposed to get?"

"Oh, that? I disconnected it, I knew you wouldn't mind. I want you conscious for your abrupt death." I barred my teeth and he shivered.

"I didn't do anything Cullen! Bella threw herself at me! That whore she-" I lost it. I grabbed a hold of his knee and twisted with all my might until I heard the bone shatter. No one, and I mean _No one _disrespects Bella.

I expected to hear a loud shriek, but instead I heard a gasp.

"Oh my God. I'm paralyzed." Mike cried, tears welling in his eyes. _There goes baseball…there goes sex;_

He thought.

The bastard.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to inflict torture on the parts of your body you _can _feel." _Oh this would be fun. This would be fun, indeed. I would avenge Bella and Angela. No one deserved this more than the vile bastard that laid before me. Yes, no one ever deserved death more._

**Please review!!!!**


End file.
